User blog:Elgb333/Undead John Marston vs Nemesis-T Type
John Marston; gunslinger, family man, undead. As the West literally dies from an invasion of the undying, John Marston rides out, and cleanses the frontier with his array of weapons, and constant wit. Now turned into an undead himself, he continues his quest, to rid the world off these walking corpses. But now he faces his greatest challenge yet. He's up against Nemesis-T Type; a cold and unstoppable force, who will kill anyone that gets in his way. It's a battle between two undead foes, facing in a no morals fight to the death. Who, is, dealiest?! John Marston John Marston was born in 1873. His father was an illiterate Scottish immigrant that was born on the boat into New York, while his mother was a prostitute who passed away during John's birth. He would later be sent to an orphanage but later escapes to join Duth van der Linde's gang. Dutch teached John how to shoot, read, and survive, before betraying him in his later years. John would end up hunting down his former gang members, being a Mexican revolutionary, before dying at the hands of the government. In the DLC Undead Nightmare, John fights off a zombie apocalypse that has infected his family and the West. Upon heading back to Beecher's Hope, John finds that Abigail and Jack are fine, and they are happy again. A few months later, John is dead. In Escalera, his former friend Seth is shown stealing the ancient mask, causing the dead to rise again, including John Marston. However, as John was buried with Holy Water, he returns as an undead with a man's soul, allowing the player to still play as him. Nemesis The Nemesis-T Type (also known as the "Pursuer") was an experimental form of intelligent Tyrant created by the Umbrella Europe Sixth Laboratory in France under the direct administration of Umbrella Headquarters. Its purpose was to prove that a t-Virus infected creature could retain most of its intelligence. It was named after Nemesis, the Ancient Greek goddess of divine vengeance. The European branch of Umbrella originally developed the Nemesis as an offshoot of the American-led Tyrant project, with the emphasis on increasing the host's intelligence and ability to follow orders without compromising the Tyrant's inherent strength and power. The breakthrough came with the creation of the NE-α Type parasite. This parasite could take control of its host's brain stem and act as a second brain replacing the host's now useless original one. His primary objective was to hunt down the remaining menbers of the S.T.A.R.S. team. X-Factors ''Physicality Marston: 98 Nemesis: 100 Both these zombies are peak and in powerful conditioning, far more exceeding olympic athletes. Their both just as strong and powerful. Nemesis scores slightly higher because his biolagy has more offensive capabilities, and is scientifically built to perfection. Intellect Marston: 98 Nemesis: 67 Although Nemesis is one of the smartestest of all the Umbrella's creations, John Marston's cunning is still intact even though he is undead. John's been outsmarting, and out-strategizing the best his world has to offer even before he became an undead. Experience Marston: 100 Nemesis: 95 Nemesis may have fought the toughest of all modern human fighters, but John has been kiling far more and in a longer life span. The guy's basically been fighting way back since his youth, and has fought everything from criminals, government, soldiers, and revolutionaries, before fighting off mythical creatures and the undead. Not to mention how talented he is, having possessed marksmanship and tactics honed only from experience. Bloodthirst'' Marston: 88 Nemesis: 100 Marston may be unstoppable when his family's life is on the line, but he tends to be a goody two shoes, and always gets his principles on the way (a reason why he always gets outsmarted like an idiot). Nemesis is like the Terminator, virtually nothing can stop him when he gets his sights on. Notes - The voting will end after a week. - Votes must be constructive and with readable grammar. I decide whether a vote is counted or not. Battle Racoon City; 11:00 pm “Carlos? Anyone? Come in anyone?” Jill said in her communicator, panting as she sits in the corner of the St. Michael Clock Tower. Racoon City has been overrun and infected with ghouls, and she’s been trying to get help for the last 8 hours. She had multiple cuts and wounds in her body, and a broken right arm to boot. Jill has also a few ammo and items left in her, and all that is left is the barricade she made inside the in the storage part of the tower; the door shut and secured by planks of wood, metal, and a heavy cabinet. Her only evac, a helicopter, was gone, shot down from the sky. Her body too has been infected, and she can’t move that far no more with zombies are running amuck. But it wasn’t the zombies whom she was fretting about. In a small table besides her lies a bottle of purified water. As she stares with her guard, the water started to ripple slowly and melodiously. The vibration started getting louder and louder. The thumping gets stronger, till the bottle falls down and spills the water. The tower was already shaking, she realizes it was footsteps that was causing it, and Jill puts her hands in her ears begging for it to stop. Then, it was silent... Jill held her breath as she waits what will happen. Grabbing her Desert Eagle and grenades, she prepares herself. She lays down, nowhere else to go, and never feeling this anxious in her whole life. Then, he finally came, Nemesis. “STARS!!!” Nemesis yells as he pound the door with his fists. Jill jerks, and cries. The door isn’t going to hold much more. The monster has already killed much of Jill’s comrades including Brad and Victor. She has always tried to outrun that unkillable bastard, but everytime she gets punded and beaten, and her friends dying in the process. Now, there is nowhere else to run. She readies herself for a final onslaught. “STARS!!!” Nemesis shouts, with a final punch, he breaks in. Nemesis transforms his left hand into a tentacle monstrosity, ready to decapitate Jill with it. Jill held her breath, cooking off grenades all at once, she yells “Die!!!” as she unloads it and her pistol at Nemesis. An explosion erupts, destroying the clock tower and sending Nemesis falling to the ground, cursing the S.T.A.R.S. one more time. Jill jumps off as soon as the explosion goes. Swan diving as fire explodes at her back, and lands safely at a cart of hay. Jill runs as fast as she can. Some zombies chase her, but she kills them all with accurate headshots. By impulse and instinct, she ends up at a chemical facility known as Dead Factory, hoping that her friend Carlos and a cure might be there. The Dead Factory was a huge maze Jill shouldn’t be, but hopes that it might just slow down the brute. She limps through the facility, looking for Carlos and any signs of life. Alone and scared, Jill ends up in a dead hallway, with only one door leading probably to the experimenting room. Pistol ready, she slowly opens the door, hoping Carlos might be there. The room was nothing more than a biological greenhouse. Housing the lab rats, monkeys, and toads the facility might have been using. Although Jill kind of forgot what the factory was for anyway. As she was heading out, she notices an old wooden casket with a rattlesnake on top laying in the middle of the room. Thinking it might be ammunation, Jill opens the casket. What was inside almost made her sick. A dead and rotten man in a cowboy suit lays inside, a cowboy named John Marston. His skin green with rotting flesh. But inside also lies a couple of guns that caught Jill’s eyes. The guns looked antique, but there were fresh ammo. Jill, feeling it’s safe, grabs a rifle to examine it. But suddenly a rotten hand grabs her. “Graaaaaawrr”, the dead man greets Jill with. Jill shocked, kicked herself away and flips. She yells and attempted to aim her Desert Eagle, but John draws his pistol and disarms Jill. “Stay back freak!” Jill shouts unarmed at John. But as John gets out of the casket, he just gave a sneer. He stood up, grabbing his guns, and heads out to the other direction. Jill sees that the zombie wasn’t going to hurt her, and backs away slowly waiting if John was going to do something sinister. But as Jill was nearing the door, a tentacle sudenly grabs her by the arm. Jill shouted in horror as it tightly squeezed her arm, and looks in fear at Nemesis’ face. Nemesis has successfully tracked her down, and with her naive stupidity, manages to catch up with her. Nemesis made a loud roar of triumph, swinging Jills body like a doll. John Marston heard the cries, and sees the monster ripped Jill’s right arm from its sockets. Blood squirted everywhere, and Jill was screaming at the loss of her arm on the floor. John, seeing the young lady maimed, yells at Nemesis before tackling him down. John unloads a magazine of C96 bullets at Nemesis, just enough to stun him. John grabs Jill and carries her away to another part of the facility. She lays her down inside a medical room, and performs basic first aid at her bleeding arm. In pain and loosing consciousness, Jill sees the undead trying its best to save her. It was a sight that gave Jill a suprise, something to occupy her mind. But tears flow from her eyes knowing she isn’t going to make it. But then Nemesis came barreling down the facility. His rocket launcher was ready. John tips his hat to Jill, before walking away to confront the monster. “Nyearrrgh” John shouts as he fires his Mauser at Nemesis. But the bullets just bounced off and Nemesis fires his rocket launcher at him. One rocket scored a slight hit at Marston’s torso, knocking him down and ripping his rotten flesh. But as a second rocket was fired, John dodges it, before grabbing his explosive rifle and fires at Nemesis. The brute was hit in the chest, the explosion knocking him down. John runs up to Nemesis and pounds his head with a rifle butt. But Nemesis unleashed his tentacle and wraps it around John’s midsection. Nemesis lifts John up and tries to rip him apart, but John was strong enough to overcome it, before headbutting Nemesis in the head and escaping his grasp. Nemesis ruthlessly uppercuts John to the air, before unloading another rocket and hits John in the back. John yells in pain and falls back to the ground in flames. Nemesis unleashes his last remaining two rockets, hoping to end it all. But John draws his pistol and fires at the rockets, eliminating them like firecrackers. Enraged, Nemesis yells in disappointment at John, but John retaliated by shooting Nemesis with phosphorus coated bullets at full auto. Nemesis bodies bursted in flames as John sprays him with incendiaries until Nemesis’ body was a blue fireball and falls down. Thinking its dead, John heads back to Jill. “Look out!” Jill screams with her draining strength, as John looks back at Nemesis, now with his apron gone and looked hellish as ever. Nemesis suddenly grew in size, with more tentacles crawling his body and looked pissed and stronger than ever. With his now larger stature he roars at John and sends mucous everywhere. Nemesis, quickly runs towards John, with John not even knowing. John grabs his Mauser and fires again, but Nemesis knock him down to the ground with his tentacles. The tentacles wrapped around John’s hands, neck, and legs, before slowly dragging John towards Nemesis, preparing to engulf him. “Nooooo!” John yells as he is slowly being sucked to Nemesis body and the tentacles entering his insides. John fortunately grabs his rifle, and aims at Nemesis. He fires several times at the monster, each damaging him but not slowing him down. As he is starting to be devoured, John takes a more careful aim, and shot directly at the last remaining eye of Nemesis, exploding it, blinding him and rupturing his head. As Nemesis’ head was turned into a ruptured melon, yelling in anguish and pain, and swinging his tentacles blindly everywhere. John uses his strength to push Nemesis to a canister of corrosive and flamable waste. As Nemesis crashes, the canister ruptured, and Nemesis’ body was spilled with the substance that started deteriorating his body. As Nemesis yells in pain, John walks away slowly, and empties all his magazines of incendiaries to the battered monster. Nemesis was finally engulfed in a blue flame, shouting in pain as he falls down, before slowly burning away as John watches. Finally winningthe battle, John goes back to help Jill, but finds her cold and dead. Jill seems o have used the last ounce of her remaining strength to write a letter to someone called Chris Redfield. Saddened by the fact that the woman she tried to save died, John grabs the letter and walks outside. He sees the world has again committed to another undead apocalypse, and it’s his duty to save it once again. He whistles his horse, Death, and rides out. John promises to himself to find this Chris Redfield and inform him of his loss. John rides away, killing some zombies along the way. Deadliest Warrior: Undead John Marston Expert's Opinion Although Nemesis was biologically superior to John Marston in terms of strength, speed, and durability, John Marston had the better weapons experience and intellect. John just had the better arsenal of skills that allowed him to win. Category:Blog posts